New beginnings
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: This is a story about the character's lives after the show. It's mainly about Arnold and Helga, but other character's are in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt on a Hey Arnold Fanfic. I hope it makes since. Enjoy!**

* * *

A crowd of children swarmed the school yard of P. S. 118. All wearing new clothes, new shoes, brand new back packs, and ready for a new year of school...well most of them.

"It's not fare," she groaned as her mother fixed her hair, "All the other children don't have their parents walk them to school and embarrass them like mine do!"

"Would you hold still, Stelly," her mother commanded. "You want to look nice for your first day of second grade, don't you?"

"No," Stella frowned, "Summer's too short! I only had -"

"Three months," her brother finished.

"I know you're sad about going back to school, Stella," her father began, "But, you'll get to see your friends, won't that be nice?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sort of agreed. "But I got to see them plenty during the summer."

Her father sighed and turned to his wife, "There's no winning with her."

"She has Pataki blood, darling," his wife responded as she rubbed the small bump on her belly. "You'll never win."

"Just promise me," he turned to his children, Phillip and Stella, "You'll at least try to enjoy your first day of school."

"Okay," his son, Phillip, agreed.

"Yeah...whatever," responded his daughter.

"Hey Arnold," Gerald waved his hand to get his friend's attention. Gerald and his wife walked up to them. "It seems like only yesterday that we were heading into this place for our first day of school and now we're in our parents' positions."

"..Great, let's trade places," mumbled Stella under her breath.

"None of that lip with your teacher, missy," Arnold's wife scolded her daughter before turning to the adults, "So, Phoebe, did you get my work done last night? It's do this morning."

"Yes, Helga, I got it done," Phoebe responded handing her the papers. "I must say that your story was lovely to read and I'm honored to be your editor for it."

"Yeah, yeah," Helga replied, skimming through the papers. "Job well done."

The bell of their old school rang and it was time to tell their children good luck and goodbye. Arnold hugged his grumpy daughter and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Have fun, Stella."

"Yeah, whatever," his daughter mumbled before walking into the school.

"Good luck, Phillip," he told his son. "If I read the school website right, you and Marty," he turned to Gerald and Phoebe's son, "Will be having Mr. Simmons as your fourth grade teacher. You're going to have a good year."

"Thanks, dad," Phillip hugged his dad and waved goodbye to his mother, before he and Marty walked into school.

When the two found their classroom, a balding man stood at the door, holding a chart.

"Hello, Kids," the man greeted, inviting them in the classroom. "Welcome to fourth grade!" The final bell rang and the children took their seats. "I see a lot of familiar names on this role sheet and I'm looking forward to form a friendship with each and one of you. First thing I want you to know is we're all family in this classroom...and don't be afraid to ask why. So if you need any help with anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Hey Phillip," Marty whispered to his friend as their teacher continued to talk. Phillip turned to his friend. "Up to playing baseball after school?"

"You know it," he responded.

"..Uh," Mr. Simmons looked at his role sheet, "Martin, Phillip, you'll be able to talk when I'm done explaining the rules and our agenda for this school year."

The two boys stopped and began to listen to their teacher.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay," Helga asked as they got into their car.

"They'll be fine," he smiled as he looked back at the school. "They might not know it...but these will be the best days of their lives." Helga punched his arm. "Before they fall in love and get married, of course," he quickly added.

"Nice save, Football head," she tried to sound angry, but couldn't help but smile along with her husband. "But, you're right, they'll be fine."

* * *

**I hope it made since...sorry if it doesn't.**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was kind of hesitant on posting this story because it's kind of a downer. But I feel like there's more to it than just sadness. I really think Helga, instead of facing her problems, shoves them away and ignores them in anger. Enjoy...maybe. **

* * *

These Sunday dinners were always awkward, but Helga's sister, Olga, always insisted that they have at least one day a week to catch up on "Family Time", which only consist of Olga talking about her week and the clacking of knives and forks hitting their plates.

"So, baby sister," Olga began, "When is my newest niece or nephew due?" She looked at Helga's baby bump.

"He's due in July," Arnold answered as he gave a slight smile to his wife.

"..Oh, do you have any names yet," an excited Olga wondered.

"We were discussing the name Miles," Arnold explained, "But we want to see him first, before we decide on anything."

"Oh, how adorable," Olga gushed. "Philly and Stelly must be so excited!"

"..Very," Stella commented annoyingly as she took a bite of her meat.

"..Helga," Miriam mumbled, "My little ..meeting.. is coming up tomorrow."

"That's great," Helga said plainly, taking a sip of her water.

"It's family night and.. I love it if you'd come," she told her daughter.

"What 'meeting'," Stella whispered to her brother.

"Her AA meeting," Phillip answered. His sister nodded.

"Listen, Miriam," Helga began.

"We'd love to," Arnold answered.

"Arnold," Helga looked at him angrily.

"Thank goodness you're going, Olga," Bob spoke to Helga. "She's been dragging me down there for the last three weeks."

"Oh, mother, I wish I could come," Olga announced, "But unfortunately tomorrow is the day I go read to the blind."

"..Now, Olga, don't feel bad," Bob told her. "It's not your fault the blind can't read and that your mother's little "support group" is on the same night."

Arnold lightly squeezed Helga's hand as she pouted in annoyance.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to this thing," Helga whispered to her husband as they took their seats next to Miriam.

"We're here to support your mom, Helga," Arnold reminded. "It's only an hour. It'll be over before we know it," he took her hand and smiled, "I promise."

A man walked up to the center of the room, "Good evening everyone. I'm Stan."

"Hello, Stan."

"I see a lot of family members have come here to show support for their loved ones in need," Stan noticed. "Would any of you like to share your experiences of that loved one... or would any new members like to come and talk?"

A man raised his hand and walked up to the center of the room.

"Is that.." Arnold whispered to his wife.

"..I think so."

"Hello, I'm Robert Simmons-"

"No last names here," Stan explained.

"I'm Robert," he corrected.

"Hello, Robert."

"..I really don't know where to begin here," Robert started. "A friend of mine told me about this place and.. I'm really not sure, so I'll just start from the beginning."

"We are all here to support you, Robert," Stan told him. "You are free to tell us whatever you need to come out."

"That's the thing," Robert nervously chuckled. "I already came out, years ago. And a couple of years ago, I met the love of my life," he smiled. "Peter. Now, I did notice his drinking from the beginning, but it didn't seem that bad to call it "alcoholism"," he used finger quotes.

"Mr. Simmons is gay?" Arnold whispered to his wife.

"Yes," she answered as if the answer to that question was obvious.

"I'll skip to when our first child was born," he said nervously, "Using his sperm and a woman's..." He tried to explain, but gave up. "You see my son is blood related to him and our daughter is blood related to me.. and about three years ago, when my son was ten, Peter came home from work one night drunk. I wasn't home at the time this happened," he explained sadly. "I was picking our daughter up from her ballet lesson. Anyways, he came home drunk, and eventually passed out in the kitchen." He paused. "My son stayed by his side until I got home, thinking that his father had just died."

"And I thought my family was dysfunctional," Helga commented.

"The next day I confronted Peter about this," Robert continued. "I told him that he needed help and we would get through this together. As a family. He denied everything that happened that night and walked out of our house." He paused for a moment, "I'm not here because of me. I'm here because of my son, who hasn't been the same since his father walked out on him three years ago. My son use to talk and laugh with us, now he's so distant. I don't want him to think he's a stranger in his home. I love him. And I would like him to know that I'll be there for him, no matter what."

Helga and Arnold sat there shocked as Stan hugged Mr. Simmons, "Thank you, Robert," Stan told him teary-eyed. Everyone clapped for Mr. Simmons as he sat back down at his seat.

The next hour Helga sat there as people continued to share their experiences of alcoholism, gripping hands with Arnold. After the meeting was over, she, for the first time in a long time, hugged her mother, "I'd love to come back next week, mother."

* * *

**If you didn't know Mr. Simmons was gay...now you know. I'd love to hear your feedback on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Helga, I don't know how my grandpa ran this place," Arnold said as he skimmed through the bills. "There's bills for everything, water, food...how many bills can there be for a boarding house?"

"It's a business, darling," his wife commented, bringing him a fresh cup of coffee. "Don't you think it's time you sold that place?"

"Yeah.. but, I can't get myself to do it," Arnold told her. "Every time I decide to sell it, I start thinking of all the memories I've had at that place. I can't sell my home, Helga."

"But we can't afford it financially," she explained, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"..Dad.." Their son slowly entered the room.

"What's up, Phillip," he smiled to his son.

"I was hoping a could.." he glanced at his mother, then looked back to his father, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he pulled out a chair for his son.

"Alone," Phillip added shyly.

"Okay, okay," Helga got up to leave. "I know when I'm not wanted."

Phillip waited to sit down until he was completely sure his mother had gone.

"So, what can I do for you, Phil?" Arnold asked. "Is everything okay?"

"..Yeah, nothing bad like that," he reassured.

"Then tell me what's the matter, son?" His father responded, paying full attention to his son.

"..Well, there's this girl," Phillip began.

"Is she bullying you?" His son smiled and shook his head no. "That means they like you," Arnold added.

"She's not bullying me," he responded.

"Oh," Arnold replied with a smile. "Is she cute?"

"Yeah," Phillip nodded shyly.

"What's her name?"

"Bobbie Lloyd Berman," his son answered.

"Harold and Rhonda's daughter? She's a beauty," Arnold smiled.

"..Anyways," Phillip began to look around the room, avoiding eye contact with his father, "..How do I.. what do you think I should say to her.. about going to a movie or something like that?"

"I think you should be honest with her, son," he answered. "Get to know her interests, then make your move once you find something you both enjoy."

"What if she says no?"

"She's not going to say no," Arnold replied smiling, "But if by some chance she says no, just remember it's not the end of the world." He patted his son's back. "But she's not going to say no, Phil."

"Thanks, dad," Phillip said as he got up to leave.

"What did he want to talk to you about," Helga asked, entering back into the room.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he answered proudly. "But he wanted girl advice."

"Let's hope he didn't get his flirting from me," she teased.

"I've been thinking, Helga," Arnold replied.

"Praise the lord!"

"No, I'm serious," her husband chuckled. "I think I'm going to sell the boarding shack once and for all."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, Egghead," screamed their daughter from outside the entrance of their home. "Do us all a favor and stop being such a nerd!" She slammed the door shut and walked past her parents, who were staring in shock. "Hello, all," she said before running up to her room.

"..Yeah, I'm sure," he answered, looking at his wife.

"What about all your memories?"

"That's the thing, Helga. They're only memories." Arnold explained, placing a small kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'll always have them, but I think now I need to stop focusing on the past and start thinking about now."

"And it'll save us a lot of money," Helga added.

"It's time to let someone else make memories in that old place," he told her.

A loud thump was heard from upstairs and soon they heard, "Mom," from both their children.

"What's going on," Helga yelled, walking up stairs. "This better be settled by the time I get up there! You don't want to see a pregnant woman get mad!"

Arnold shook his head before joining his wife to settle this conflict.


	4. Chapter 4

Arnold parked the car as his wife beside him disciplined their kids, "We're going to Pizza Fun Land to have fun, so stop fighting!"

"But, Phillip is breathing on me!" Stella defended.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Helga turned to her husband, "Are we sure we want another one of these?"

"Guys," their father spoke sternly, "If you're going to keep fighting like this, I'm afraid," he pulled out of the driveway, "We're going to have to cut our evening short-"

"No," they said together.

"We'll be good, dad," Phillip promised.

"That's what I like to here," Arnold mumbled to himself, parking the car.

The family got out of their car and walked into Pizza Fun Land. Quickly, their noses were filled with the scent of fresh cheesy pizza. Phillip and Stella ran off to the play area as Helga and Arnold walked over to the seating area.

"Honestly, how do kids like this place," Helga commented as they saw Phoebe and Gerald waving at them. "There's at least ten health code violation in this cheesy dump."

"The kids like it, Helga," responded her husband as they took a seat next to their friends.

"The things we do for our kids," Gerald responded.

"So, Helga, has there been a release date on your new novel," Phoebe asked. "I'm anxious to read it fully, you know, without editing it."

"We're still discussing it," Helga answered. "I'm hoping to release it after the baby's born.. or at least until things become more calm-" She glanced at the play area, "-Stella, stop hitting that boy!"

"I understand what you mean," Phoebe told her. "Even with Martin, it's pretty hectic, making sure his studies are going well, he eats the right foods, and getting the nutrition he needs, being a mother is hard work."

"Plus, we always said we wanted another one," Gerald added.

"What are we talking about," Rhonda asked as she and her husband grabbed a seat.

"Our children," Arnold answered.

"I know, I'm not going to have any more children in the future," Rhonda explained. "Two are enough for my body."

"But, I want more children," Harold whined.

"And I want a husband who doesn't work at a meat shop," she responded, taking out her mirror. "We can't have everything, darling."

"You told me last night you liked the smell of meat on my fingers," he frowned.

"That's because you were barbecuing," Rhonda replied angrily. "Anyway, my girls, Billie and Monroe, are enough for me... and they look like me," she turned to her husband, "Thank, God!"

"I would like a little sibling for Martin," Phoebe continued. "But, I'm too busy at the Law Firm right now to even think about another child."

"When it happens, it happens," Helga explained. "We didn't plan any of our children - Stella, did you push that kid off the slide?" She screamed at her daughter. "Apologize!"

"They're our greatest blessing," Arnold chuckled, wrapping his arm around Helga. "And we can't wait until our little boy comes," he glanced at Helga's baby bump.

"Well.. we better order some Pizza before our children start to complain," Gerald said, noticing a big crowd coming in. "I'll be right back," he said getting up.

"I don't want any of that slimy, greasy pizza," Rhonda responded, following Gerald to the counter. "I'll order a salad for myself."

Arnold smiled at his wife, giving her a small kiss on the lips. "I love you," he told her.

"..Yeah, I know," she smiled back at him as he rubbed her belly. She turned to the play area, "Stella, behave! Honestly, Arnold, where does she get that attitude from?"

"..I have no idea, dear," Arnold answered, smiling and shaking his head. "No idea."

* * *

**So, I'm running out of ideas for this story. I'd like to continue it, so please give me some ideas and characters from the show you'd like to read about.. or I'll probably have to stop this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off: Thank you all for those ideas. You all gave me ideas that I'll be writing in the future.**

* * *

Stella sunk in her chair as principal Wartz gave an extremely boring speech about 'school safety', that they have to listen to every year. "I hate this," she commented to her friends beside her. "We know all these things already."

"I'm pretty sure it's for the new students," her friend Rudy replied.

"Then why are we stuck here?" Stella asked annoyed.

"Well, we get out of class," her other friend, Monroe, answered. "That's a good thing."

"But we're scrunched up with all the other dopes in this school," Stella said uncomfortable. "I just want to go home."

"I don't want to go home," Monroe commented. "Today's Friday."

"Friday's are great," Rudy told her.

"Not for me," she shook her head. "Almost every weekend my mother takes me and Billie to our grandparent's home... without my dad."

"Love is so complicated," Stella commented.

"They seem to be fighting every day now," Monroe continued. "And when I ask what's wrong they always tell me, 'there's nothing to worry about, sweetie'. But I am worried about it."

"I here you sister," Stella grunted. "Parents wont tell you anything. The other day I asked the innocent question of where baby's come from, they completely ignored my question and excused themselves from the table."

"Oh," Rudy said exultingly, "My older brother, Patrick, told me that baby's come from a woman and a man," she explained. "When they love each other very much.. or they're super horny, they go to their room, undress, and do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me that part," Rudy responded.

"Girls," Mr. Simmons walked up to them. "Do we have a problem?"

"No, sir," Stella and Monroe shook their heads.

"No, daddy," Rudy blew him a kiss.

"Okay, be quiet, we'll be out for recess before you know it," he smiled before heading back to his class.

"..So, wait a minute," Stella turned to Rudy. "How are you here? You don't have a mom."

"I asked Patrick that too," she replied. "He told me it was too sciency and I wouldn't understand until I'm older."

"Why are we always the last ones to know about stuff," Stella sighed. "I'm tired of it!"

"Me too," Monroe and Rudy agreed.

"And that is the joy of knowing School safety," Principle Wartz finished. "To make a better tomorrow for you and your school... yadda yadda, classes dismissed."

* * *

"Phillip, how was your day," Arnold asked that night at dinner.

"Oh, it was-" he began but quickly got interrupted.

"Okay, here's what I got from my friends," Stella began. "Baby's come from a man and a woman."

"..That's right," Helga responded, nervously taking a sip of her drink.

"And when they love each other... or when they're horny-"

"Stella!" Said a shocked Arnold.

"Please, save all questions and comments at the end, father," she commanded before continuing. "They go up to their rooms and do stuff."

Helga and Arnold stared at each other in shock.

"Would any of you care to elaborate on that," Stella asked, crossing her arms.

It was silent for a moment, "..I think I let the beats boiling in the kitchen," Helga finally spoke, quickly getting up and leaving the room.

"I better help her on that," Arnold quickly added. "Boiling beats can be mighty tricky."

"What's the matter with grown ups," Stella let out a huge sigh. "I just want to know where baby's come from!" Phillip scooted his chair closer to his sister and whispered into her ear. "What?" Stella said surprised. "Get out-of-town!"


	6. Chapter 6

Phillip sat at his desk, finishing up some last-minute homework, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Phil, did you here what happened to Art's parent's?" Marty asked as the fourth grade gang walked up to Phillip's desk.

"No, what happened," he said looking around for his classmate, Art Horowitz.

"During the curtain call of his father's new play his dad outed himself in front of everyone," Marty explained. "The whole town now knows his dad is gay."

"Poor, Art." Phillip frowned. "He must be heart-broken."

"That's not the worst of it," Martin continued. "His dad apparently met someone and they're now lovers."

"That's horrible," Phillip commented.

"Be quiet," Billie told them, "He's coming."

A red-headed boy walked into the classroom with his head hanging low, "How's it going, Art," Phillip spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"..Oh, hey, Phillip," Art said sadly before taking his seat.

"I feel so bad," Phillip whispered to his friends. "Maybe we should go and talk to him.. see if he's doing okay."

"What's the point, Phil," Billie replied, "He's obviously not."

"Then we should go comfort him," he announced, getting up from his seat. "Are you guys coming," Phillip asked, his friends shook their heads no.

Phillip walked over to his friend Art, who had his head on his desk. "Phillip, you don't have to be here," Art told him, not lifting his head.

"No, I want to be here," he reassured. There was no sound coming from either of them. Phillip glanced over at his other classmates, who were staring. "Art.. if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks, Phillip," Art looked up at him and smiled. "..But, I'm not ready to talk about it."

"..Okay," Phillip stood up to leave. "When.. or if you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you, Art."

He walked back over to his friends, "Well, what did he say?" Martin asked quietly.

"Nothing," Phillip answered as the bell rang. "He's not ready to talk.. and we should respect that."

"Okay, class," Mr. Simmons smiled. "Today we are learning about long division, wont that be fun?" The class grunted as they took out their math books.

As the day went by, Phillip watched over his friend Art, who didn't do much of anything except lay his head on his desk the whole time. Phillip tried to talk to Art after school, but he left already.

He and his sister walked up to where his father was, "How was school," Arnold asked his children as he drove them home.

"..Dad, did you hear what happened to Mr. Horowitz," Phillip asked.

"Eugene? No, what?"

"He's.." He turned to his sister, who rolled her eyes and put her hands over her ears. "He's gay."

"What, no!"

"..Yeah.. Art's really taking it badly," Phillip added.

"Sheena must be devastated," Arnold mumbled.

"Who?"

"Mrs. Horowitz," he corrected.

"Can I take my hands off my ears," Stella asked angrily.

"Yes," Arnold told her.

"What?" She spoke loudly. Phillip grabbed her arms and placed them by her side.

"I just wish I could do something for Art," Phillip continued.

"Be there for him," Arnold replied. "That's going to help him in the long run."

Phillip smiled at his father.

"What are we talking about," Stella asked confused.

* * *

**In case you didn't realize, Art was Eugene and Sheena's son. I always felt that Eugene was gay in the show, but also that he and Sheena had a thing for each other. So, I put the two together and made this!**

** I don't know if it's any good, but you obviously read through it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Zombies, aliens, and ghosts! Man, this movie had everything! My mother would hate it, my father would see it ten times," Martin said to his buddy, who was just as ecstatic as him.

"The effects were awesome," Phillip added. "Did you see when that guy blew up that alien's head?"

Marty looked at his watch, "I should get going," he told Phillip, "I promised my mom I would be back in time for her to give me a Japanese lesson. You know her, always wanting to keep culture alive."

"Yeah," Phillip agreed.

As Martin began to leave, he noticed something across the street that caught his attention. "Phil," he whispered to his friend. Martin slowly walked over to his friend. "Is that.." he pointed across the street. "Mr. Berman?"

"I think so," Phillip replied shocked.

"Who's that lady he's kissing," Martin asked.

"Not Mrs. Berman, that's for sure," he answered. "Billie has said her parents have been growing apart for a while now.. but this?"

"Phil, I really have to go," Martin interrupted. "My mom will kill me if I'm home after dark."

"Okay.. yeah," Phillip waved goodbye as his friend left. "See you tomorrow."

Phillip stayed and watched Mr. Berman continued to show affection towards the woman, who was not Mrs. Berman, across the street, until Mr. Berman walked away with her, hand in hand.

Phillip then began to walk home, not really knowing how to react to what he just saw.

"And now," Phillip turned to see a bunch of teenagers causing a commotion. "What you all have waited for... the great and powerful... Patrick Simmons," one of them introduced dramatically.

A tall, slender, blonde haired boy skateboards in, at fast speed, jumping over a fire hydrant, landing on the other side smoothly, making his friends cheer.

Phillip walked over to the crowd of teenagers. "Hey," he smiled, "You're Patrick Simmons."

"Why do you think I introduced him by that," Patrick's friend commented, getting up to Phillip's face.

"Yeah," Patrick replied. "I'm Patrick, who wants to know?"

"..I'm Phillip," he introduced politely. "My younger sister is friends with your sister, Rudy. And I'm in your dad's class at P. S. 118."

"Okay?" Patrick said. "Nice meeting you, kid," he patted Phillip's head awkwardly. "Do you need anything else.. or is that it?"

"..I just thought the way your dad talks about you, you'd be much nicer," Phillip announced, turning to continue to walk home.

Patrick's friends oohed as Phillip walked away.

"Wait," Patrick stopped him, taking him off to the side to talk to him privately. "What.. what does he say?"

"Just about how you changed his life for the better," the young boy answered. "And how much you brought joy into his life from the beginning you were born... you and your sister Rudy."

"..He said that about me," he asked, mostly to himself.

"Yeah," Phillip nodded.

"Hey, Pat," one of his friends interrupted them. "Let's go, man. We got places to be and people to disturb, come on!"

"I'll see you later, little dude," Patrick said, skateboarding to his friends. He and his friends quickly zoomed away.

Phillip walked to his home, with a lot on his mind.

"Hey, son," Arnold greeted.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Phillip asked his dad as he followed him to the living the room.

"Sure," his father smiled.

"Hello, Phillip," Mrs. Berman said from behind him. "Billie and Monroe are upstairs with your sister, if you'd like to see them?"

"Thanks," Phillip nodded awkwardly, heading for upstairs.

"Son, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about," Arnold asked confused.

"..Oh.. do you think it's possible for other life to live on other planets," he asked. "That's what the movie was about," he added. "Just wanted to know if it's possible."

"I suppose anything's possible," his father answered with a smile.

"Thanks," Phillip replied, about to go upstairs. He stopped for a moment. "Mrs. Berman," Rhonda turned to Phillip, "Where's Mr. Berman tonight?"

"He had to work a late," she told him. "And I thought it was a good time to take the children on a little play date!"

"Oh.. well, okay," he nodded before heading upstairs quickly.

"Hey, Phillip," Billie greeted. "How was the movie?"

"Movies?"

"Yeah.. your dad told me you went to see _Blood Burn IV_," she announced.

"Oh.. that movie," he smiled awkwardly, before going silent.

"Well.. how was it," Billie asked.

"It was fine," he said quickly, before walking to his room.

Stella turned to her friend Monroe. "He's totally in love with her," Stella whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Arnold lay in his bed, reading a book as his wife got ready to join him in their bed.

"There's so much to do," Helga said as she slipped on her nighty. "Why did you agree to this party," she asked as he scooted over for her to join him in bed. "Honestly, Arnold, I might go into labor from all this stress I'm having because of it."

"I just thought, considering what everyone is going through, we might throw a party," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "To have fun for one night, like old times, before heading back into the real world."

"I suppose you're right, my little football head," she kissed his forehead.

"That means you too," Arnold announced, getting on top of her.

He placed small, tender kissed on the rim of her neck, making her girlhood tremble. His hand worked his way to her thigh, slowly moving up to reveal her silky underwear.

"Oh, my Arnold," she gazed up at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

His fingers gripped the lining of her underwear as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Do you remember when we first made love," Arnold asked lovingly, lifting up her night-gown to reveal her baby bump, placing small kisses in the center.

"How could I forget," Helga laughed. "I wrote you that poem. How did it go again?"

"Oh my Arnold," he thought for a moment. "Something about how my football head makes your heart tremble." Helga let out a small laugh as he slowly pulled her underwear down. "And it ended with you saying how one day you would hope to become Mrs. Arnold-"

"What are you doing?"

The couple looked to see their daughter standing at the doorway, seeming to look surprised. Arnold quickly got off her wife and covered the bottom half of his body with a blanket as Helga pulled her underwear back up.

Stella smiled, "Is this the stuff?"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Why are you up? It's past eleven."

"We're thirsty," she said plainly.

"And you couldn't go down and get water yourselves?"

"Actually, we were hoping for soda pop," Stella smiled.

"No," Helga replied, "Water or nothing. It's too late for soda."

"Fine," she groaned, before a smile formed on her face once more, "So, is the stuff?"

Helga got out of bed to shut their door. "Go to bed, Stella."

Stella frowned as she walked to her bedroom.

"Did your parents say we could have these," Rudy asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Nope," Stella answered, taking a seat next to her friends.

"I was just telling Rudy about the new dress I got," Monroe announced.

"I wonder for who," Rudy laughed. "Could it be for... Todd the third grader?"

"That's just a plus," Monroe blushed. "But my mom took me and Billie shopping for new clothes. I think it's another ploy to get away from my dad. Lately it seems that my mom never wants to be home when he is. And it feels like our family is falling apart."

"Monroe, you're kind of bumming me out here," Stella commented.

"I here you, Moni," Rudy replied. "My family hasn't felt like a family since..." she paused, looking down at the ground. "I try not to let it bother me, for my dad, but things haven't been the same since my poppy left three years ago."

"Seriously, guys," Stella said, "I know you guys have issues.. but this is a sleepover. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't a sleepover suppose to be, I don't know... cheery?"

"I miss my dad," Monroe cried out.

"I miss my poppy," Rudy cried out.

"Didn't I tell you no soda pop," Helga walked in. She noticed Monroe and Rudy crying. "Stella, what did you do?"

"Nothing, honest," Stella answered. "First we were talking about boys, and the next thing I know.. they're crying!" She stared at her weeping friends, "I think you were right, mom. It _is_ too late for soda pop."

* * *

**Sorry for the beginning, I'm not good at writing smut like that.**


	9. Chapter 9

A loud boom was heard from outside, rain pouring down hardly.

"Oh my," Phoebe commented as Helga took a seat beside her. "That's quite a storm out there. I hope the other guests arrive here safely."

"Relax, Phoebes," Helga replied, "If they come, they come. If they don't, they don't."

"Thanks for caring, Helga," Arnold said as he placed chips and dip on the table. "You know, you could show more enthusiasm for our guests here."

"I'm carrying about eight pounds of extra weight, nine months pregnant, and could pop any second now," she announced plainly. "I am absolutely ecstatic, Arnold."

Arnold sighed and was about to reply to his wife when Stinky got his attention, "Hey Arnold, we could use some more juice over here, if you don't mind."

"Coming right up, Stinky," he told him before heading into the kitchen.

"Arnold, thank you for inviting us! We're," Mr. Simmons looked over to his son Patrick, who sat alone looking out at the rain, looking quite bored, "So excited we could make it," he sighed, before noticing Arnold was struggling with the drinks. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks," he smiled as they walked out the kitchen, passing their daughters.

"When is Monroe getting here?" Rudy spoke.

"I don't know, I can't predict the future," Stella said angrily as they walked over to Stella's mom.

"So we're in the grocery store when someone taps us on the shoulder," Helga told her guest. "We turn around and see it's no other than Lila. Turns out ever since Arnie dumped her a few months ago, she's been looking in on becoming, get this, a nun."

"No," Gerald breathed shocked.

"Talk about someone who can't handle a break up," Nadine commented.

"Mom, did the Bermans say what time they'll be coming," Stella asked, interrupting their conversation.

"No, but I'm sure they'll be here any minute, Stella," Helga replied.

The girls sighed and took a seat next to the adults.

"Don't do it, man," Martin announced to his buddy as they walked downstairs to join the party.

"Billie deserves to know what her father has been doing... or rather who he's been doing," Phillip said.

"Yeah, but now's not the time, bro," Marty explained. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that telling your crush that her father has been sleeping around with someone other than her mom is not a way to get her as your girlfriend."

"I didn't say it would be easy," Phillip said. "But it's something I have to do, Marty. And it's something she needs to know."

The doorbell of the front door rang furiously. Arnold quickly opened the door, "Hey Rhonda-"

"I have left Harold," Rhonda pranced in the house dramatically, soaking wet from the rain.

"What?" Arnold replied as everyone stared at her. "Why?"

"Because he.." she began, but broke down into tears before she could finish. Phoebe and Nadine quickly ran to comfort her.

"Why, what happened," Nadine asked as they led her to the couch.

"Harold told me he was done and that he's been seeing _Patricia _for the past few months and that he wants a... divorce," she cried out.

"I thought you said _you_ left Harold," Gerald commented, which got him some very dark looks from the ladies at the party.

"Oh shut up," Rhonda cried.

"..Uh.. Ms. Berman," Stella tapped Rhonda's shoulder. "Sorry to bother you... you know considering your situation and all, but... is Monroe coming or did you come.. alone?" Helga hit Stella's arm. "..I guess you came alone.."

"What exactly happened, Rhonda," Phoebe asked.

"Well," she sniffed, "We were getting ready to come here... when I told him he couldn't wear the shirt he was wearing, because it was so tacky and green really doesn't go well with my outfit," she explained as tears dripped down her face. "Anyway, he began to argue back... but stopped and told me he was done. Then he told me about how a few months ago he began seeing Patricia... and that when she's around him, she doesn't treat him like a piece a meat... like I, apparently, do," she bawled. "Then he had the nerve to tell me he was taking the girls to his parents house and he'll call me in a few hours... when I've calmed down.." Thunder roared outside, leading to a black out. "And now the powers out," she added before going back to a rage of tears.

"..Well.." Stella began awkwardly, breaking the long silence, "..You're just all about bad news today, aren't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't worry, everyone," Arnold reassured, coming out of the kitchen with a flashlight. "I think we have candles around here somewhere." He and Phillip walked upstairs, coming back with a bunch of candles, everyone cheered.

"This party went from exciting to boring to scary then back to boring... all in a few minutes," Rudy commented.

"Now, Rudy," her father patted her back, faking a smile, "Don't be rude."

"It's the truth," Stella agreed as she watched her father light candles all around the room. "Sleep is better than this. This party sucks!"

"Stella, the language please," Arnold scolded.

"Why does everything have to go wrong," Rhonda cried out, quickly getting comforted by Nadine and Phoebe.

"Maybe if she wasn't such a drama queen, things would go right in her life," Stella whispered to Rudy, getting a glare from her parents.

"Hey Arnold," Stinky spoke, "I think once this storm clears up, I'll be heading back to the old farm-house."

"Yeah.. and there's this new club I'd like to check out," Sid added.

"Don't leave because of one little storm," Arnold practically begged.

"Dad," Stella got her father's attention, "Face it, this party's lame."

"I can't go home," Rhonda cried. "My house is empty. What will I do?"

"You can stay with us," Nadine replied, taking her hand.

"No she may not," Stinky said angrily.

"Stinky, my best friend is going through a lot right now," Nadine announced. "The least we could do is invite her to stay with us."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you to move in with me," Stinky argued.

"Well, you did," Nadine defended, "And now it's just as much my home as yours."

"Can we not argue, guys," Arnold interrupted.

"Arnold, you better stay out of this," Sid told him. "Their fights can get pretty verbal."

"Rhonda is staying with us," Nadine spoke sternly.

"No she is not," Stinky announced.

"Dad, when can we leave," Rudy asked her father.

"Once the storm clears up, darling," Mr. Simmons told her.

"Can you take me with you," Stella asked.

"No one is leaving," Arnold reassured. "The night is still young." He looked around the room, people were arguing, Rhonda wouldn't stop crying, the children and most of the adults were bored out of their minds.

"Arnold," he heard his wife speak.

"Not the time, Helga." He said stressed. "I can't get you any beverage or whatever right now. I'm trying to save this party. And it would be very nice if you could help too."

"Arnold," she repeated.

"What, Helga? What do you need," Arnold screamed at his wife. Everyone stopped and stared.

"My water just broke."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**It's really short because my computer is being stupid and it's not working like it should. I'll try to update soon.**

**I made Stinky and Nadine a couple because they're both outdoorsy types.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I'm sorry. I spent the last two weeks in Nebraska attending my cousin's wedding and a family reunion the following week. That's why I haven't been writing... but here I am! So enjoy the story.**

**Last time on New Beginning:**

_"Arnold," she repeated._

_"What, Helga? What do you need," Arnold screamed at his wife. Everyone stopped and stared._

_"My water just broke."_

* * *

"Oh dear," Phoebe gasped as the part guest surrounded Helga.

"Helga," Arnold spoke, taking her hand. "Somebody call the ambulance!"

"I'm on it," Sid replied, taking out his cell phone.

"Now this party is rocking," Stella cheered to her friend Rudy.

"Okay, I got a hold of the Hospital," Sid announced. "Only one problem."

"What?" Arnold asked.

"The roads are blocked," he explained. "Apparently lightning struck a tree and now no one can get through 31st Street... which is the only way to here from the hospital."

"There's no other way?" Arnold asked in panic. Sid shook his head.

"..Oh, Arnold.." Helga groaned. "He's coming.. he's coming."

"Just hold on, darling," he told his wife, trying to move her to the couch, only for Helga to shake her head and have him lay her down on the ground.

"Rudy, get some popcorn or something," Stella smiled.

"Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" Arnold spoke as Helga squeezed his hand tightly.

"I read books about birthing throughout my pregnancy with Martin, I might be able to help," Phoebe said, kneeling down next to Helga. "I'll need some help from everybody here. Don't want to see blood and a vagina, go to the kitchen and make sure we have plenty of water, ice, and towels." The party guests stared at Phoebe. "Let's go people, we have a baby to deliver."

Stinky, Sid, and Gerald quickly power walked into the kitchen.

"Who knew your wife was so commanding," Sid spoke.

"I reckon you got a powerful woman for an old lady," Stinky announced as he wetted towels.

"I don't think we're suppose to talk, man," Gerald replied nervously as he filled a cup full of ice.

The screams of Helga filled the household, with a supporting husband by her side, throwing out encouraging words to help her through this moment, and a loyal friend leading her through the birthing every step of the way. Meanwhile, Mr. Simmons decided to take all the children away from this mess and let them stay in another room until the giving birth thing was over... which made the children, and by children, really meaning Stella, who were disappointed that they couldn't see all the action.

"This is so boring," Stella complained. "It's so dark in here that the only thing to do is sleep."

"Then go to sleep," Phillip replied as he dealt a stack of cards.

"I'm not tired," she announced.

Phillip rolled his eyes before noticing Patrick sitting in the corner. "Hey, you want in," he gestured to the cards. Patrick shook his head. "Come on, it'll be fun. I won't take no for an answer." Patrick let out a huge sigh as he lazily crawled to the younger crowd. "Does everyone know how to play Go Fish?"

"What are we two? Of course we all know how to play Go Fish," Stella commented.

To their surprise, they actually had fun. They played a couple of rounds of the game and some other card games, shared a few laughs and stories, and tried to block out the screaming coming from outside the room, until finally a baby's cry replaced the sound of the screams.

Minutes later, Arnold walked into the room where the children were, his hair messy with sweat running down his forehead. "Ready to meet your baby brother," he smiled hopeful at his two oldest children. Phillip and Stella got up off the floor and followed their father into the living room, Patrick, Marty, and Rudy following close behind.

In the time that her children last Helga, she got moved from the floor to the couch. There was a sense of calmness in the room... even Rhonda was noticeably calm.

Helga smiled at her children as they stared at their little brother. "I would like you to meet your brother Miles," she spoke softly. "Look, he's smiling at you," Helga told her son. Suddenly, the lights came back on and the storm began to calm. And it didn't matter what everybody was going through right now... all that mattered was this peaceful moment right now. Couples held tight to one another, families embraced, and for the first night tonight... people seemed to be thankful.


	12. Chapter 12

**I was kind of stuck on writers block for a long time, may still have a little bit of it left, but I hope to continue this story. Like I said, suggestions are always welcome. On a serious note, I have recently joined "the Twitter" and would like it if some of you guys follow me... I only have two followers. I'll follow you as well, follow at Firelordawesome(It's not letting me do the at signal(Shift-2))... same as on here, except for the 123 crap. I'm the one with the Bruce Springsteen picture and the Team Rocket background. **

* * *

"Let's go, kids!" Mr. Simmons spoke as he grabbed his work bag and headed for the door. "We're very late."

"Can't we just skip school," his son Patrick asked as he tiredly grabbed his backpack.

"Now, what would people think of Mr. Simmons the teacher if I let my children skip their education," he replied with a small chuckle.

"The same that they always do, they don't give a-"

"Dad, can I go over to Stella's house after school," Rudy walked in.

"Don't you think with the new baby here they would like some alone time," Robert Simmons told her. Rudy shook her head no. "Well, I know that's what I wanted when you and Pat were born," he tickled her belly.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Can we go now? If you're making us go to school, I at least don't want to be totally late."

"Yes, we're going," Mr. Simmons replied as he helped Rudy put on her backpack.

He opened the door, and to their amazement somebody was standing at their door. No one spoke.

"..I thought you'd be at school by now," the person finally said, breaking the silence.

"Pop," Patrick breathed quietly.

"We were just heading over there," Mr. Simmons announced. "I wish you would have called... or something."

"I'm sorry," the person replied. "To be honest, I really wasn't expecting you all to be here."

Robert looked at his children. He could only imagine the emotions they were feeling right now. "Can I speak to you privately," he asked sincerely to the person.

"What about school," Rudy asked confused.

"I don't know," he answered, stepping outside, closing the door behind him.

"You're looking well," the man nervously told Robert.

"Peter, what... why are you here?"

"This is my home... my family," Peter answered sincerely. "I thought I could make it without seeing Patrick and Rudy... but I just can't."

"You know you're more than welcome to see them," Robert reassured. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" He asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Have you gotten any help?"

"I don't _need_ help, Robert," Peter spoke angrily. "Just let me see my kids!"

"I've been going to these Alcoholics Anonymous meetings for support, maybe you should check it out."

"Robert, I get you're trying to help," Peter announced, "But I don't need it."

"Yes, you do," Robert replied.

"I don't even know why I bothered to come here," he said angrily, walking off.

"Because you're mentally calling for help," Robert called out.

"Yeah, whatever," Peter said plainly.

Robert sighed in frustration. "Peter, when you're ready, come back, okay?" There was no answer.

"Dad, are we going or not?" Rudy opened the door.

"If you don't want to go to school today, it's alright with me," her father said.

"Where's Pop?" Patrick asked.

"He left."

"Nice going," Patrick told him, "You kicked him out. Again!"

"I didn't kick him out, Pat," he explained, "He left at his own will."

"Yeah, whatever," Patrick said angrily as he walked out of the house.

Robert let out a huge sigh before looking up at his daughter. "So," Rudy began, "Does this mean no school?"


	13. Chapter 13

Rhonda sat on the couch of her parents' home, crying her eyes out. "How could he do this to me? I don't deserve this!"

"That's what you get for marrying... the underprivileged, darling," her mother spoke calmly.

"What did you expect when you married a meat maker, a castle... or a trip to Paris?" Her father added. "He was holding you back, darling. Now you can marry someone worthy enough... that Prince Harry is single."

"I don't want someone else, daddy," Rhonda bawled. "I want him... he's my prince."

"Yes... an overweight, needy prince, who smells like meat all the time," her mother said under her breath. "Maybe this is a good thing, it'll give you time to get out into the relationship world, spread your wings, find someone of money."

"You see him as if he were trash on the side of the road," Rhonda began.

"Isn't he?"

"No, daddy," she commented. "You don't know the Harold I know," she smiled of thought of her memories.

_"Two tickets for Zombie Vampire IV please," Arnold said as he handed in his money._

_"That movie's too scary, Arnold," Harold announced. "The girls wouldn't like it."_

_"What are you talking about, Harold? I asked Helga yesterday and she said that Rhonda and her both wanted to see that movie," Arnold explained._

_"Well," he looked over at the movie listings, "Princess Unicorns looks fun."_

_"It is," Eugene smiled from behind them. "I've seen it three times! I'm taking Sheena to it tonight!"_

_"That's great, Eugene," Arnold told him before looking back at Harold. "This is what they wanted to do... but if you'd rather take Rhonda to Princess Unicor-_

_"No," Harold interrupted. "I'll take her to it... It'll be scary, but I'll take her to it."_

_As Harold bought the tickets, Arnold went to go greet the girls, who were walking up to the theatre._

_"You got the tickets," Helga asked, Arnold nodded before kissing her cheek. "Save the lip locking for the movie, Arnoldo."_

_"Helga," Arnold sighed._

_"I got the tickets," Harold said, joining the group. "..Zombie Vampire IV... here we come," he nervously chuckled._

_"Great," Rhonda grabbed a ticket out of his hand, "I like popcorn, lightly buttered, a bag of skittles, and some napkins... knowing you, you'll make a mess." She said before her and Helga went in to grab seats for the movie._

"We get it, pumpkin... you're first date, so special," her father said, picking up the newspaper.

"Not only that, daddy," Rhonda replied. "It was also the first time I felt... in love."

_Arnold and Harold took their seats next to their dates._

_"Here," Harold handed Rhonda the bucket of popcorn._

_She took a bite of popcorn and spit it out immediately, "I asked for lightly buttered, Harold! This isn't lightly buttered. Do you know how much calories butter has in it? Do you want me to become fat?"_

_"No... I don't know," Harold nervously said, "You're asking too many questions!"_

_"Whatever," she handed him back the popcorn. "The movie's about to start anyways."_

_The lights dimmed down, and the film started. Harold watched as Arnold snuggled up to Helga. Then he turned to Rhonda, who was enjoying the movie. He thought this was the best time to make a move, he flung his hand up to wrap around Rhonda, only to smack her in the face. _

_"I'm sorry, Rhonda," he quickly apologized, quickly retreating his hand._

_"Quit being weird," she told him, before turning her attention back to the movie._

_Harold frowned in disappointment as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. This date was going nowhere. The date would be known as the worst date in history by the whole town. He continued to stuff his face with popcorn, until he began to choke on the popcorn. Harold began coughing furiously, people around him panicked as he tried to get the popcorn out. A man behind him gave him the Heimlich maneuver, and soon the popcorn popped out of his mouth, landing on no other than Rhonda. Very embarrassed, he ran out of the theatre._

_"Oh no," Harold said to himself. "You get a chance with Rhonda and you blow it! Now I'm never getting a date."_

_"Harold?"_

_He looked up, "Rhonda.."_

_"What's the big idea?"_

_"What?"_

_"Leaving me on our date? Rhonda Wellington Lloyd does not get dumped on a first date," she said furiously. "What's the big idea, leaving me in the theatre.. by myself?"_

_"I'm sorry, Rhonda," Harold spoke sadly. "It just seemed like nothing was going right."_

_"What are you talking about? Nothing has happened yet!"_

_"First, I didn't get the right popcorn, then I tried to put my arm around you and ended up smacking you in the face!" Rhonda tried to speak, but Harold wasn't going to let her. "And then I choked on the popcorn because I was eating it... because I was so nervous that nothing was going right. But the weird thing is," he looked at Rhonda, "When I think of you... I don't think about food or eating. I get this feeling that makes me all gushy and I think I'm hungry, but I'm not. You make me want to have small portions in my meals."_

_"I don't know what to say," Rhonda said, making Harold look down in disappointment. She quickly made him look at her __"..Harold, that is the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to me," she told him, before she kissed him._

"Did you here that, Monroe," Billie whispered to her sister as they continued to spy on their mother and grandparents from the kitchen. "This means they're always like that."

"What?" Monroe spoke softly.

"Mom still loves dad, and dad would be an idiot not to still love her back," Billie explained.

"But what about that big lady daddy's dating?"

"Their love is too strong to be broken up," Billie continued.

"What do you mean," Monroe asked confused.

"We're getting our parents back together."

* * *

**I didn't mean for it to be this long... but oh well. Next chapter will probably be about Eugene and Sheena, since I have written them in a while. Reviews and suggestions on the story are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
